Falling in love
by Karan wahi's kriti
Summary: "Love is an ice-cream sundae, with all marvelous coverings. s*x is cherry on the top." – It's a famous quote by Jimmy Dean. Let's check out is it really true? Hi guys... Am Kriti and am new here. This is a one shot based on marriage... THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME Do check out and tell me your views


Hi guys... This is Kriti and am new here as a writer. So this is a one shot based on marriage... !

Before starting, I want to make something very clear that THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME...it's adapted from somewhere else.

In this one shot, I haven't mentioned the characters... throughout the story the male and female lead are addressed as He and She... So, you can choose any couple of your choice !

Now enjoy the story...

Introduction:

He: A businessman who desperately wants his marriage to work.

She: his wife, a loyal and honest lady. But knows nothing about him.

Story:

"Why don't you try with s*x?"

The casually asked question was ringing in his ears as he walked into his two bedroom apartment. As he locked the door behind him he knew without even turning back that she would be popping her head out of the kitchen. He had never rang the bell for her to open the door, he had always used his key and walked in and knowing that she had always made sure not to leave her key in the keyhole. He turns back and looks right at her and she hesitantly smiles at him, even after almost a year of marriage, her smile was that, hesitant. He smiles back at her.

"Would you like to have tea?" She asks him formally like an air hostess.

And he was no less than a traveller on a plane, "Yeah, I would like that."

She nods in reply right before she went back to the kitchen and he headed to his bedroom to have a shower.

As he stood under the shower, his thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Rithvik earlier that day. Rithvik had dropped by at his office and after initial talks, he had casually asked him about his married life, and thinking about her, his smile had dropped.

"No change?" Rithvik asks surprised.

He shrugs in reply.

"Isn't it a year since you got married?" Rithvik asks frowning.

"A year?" he asks surprised and then thinking at the date he says amazed, "It will be a year in two days."

"You forgot your anniversary? My wife would kill me if I ever forget."

"I doubt She remembers it." he mutters as he looked aside.

"Is she very reserved with you?" Rithvik asks.

"And formal." he tells him sighing.

"Do you try talking to her about it?"

"She just goes into a shell whenever I try to talk." he says tired.

"Hmmm…"

"My brother abandoned her at the mandap and I married her to save face, everyone knows that but I think she is still stuck on that day."

"Maybe she still loves him." Rithvik says hesitantly.

"I doubt it. She said that they had a disagreement and he left the mandap. She wouldn't say the reason just that he realized that she was not good enough for him." He says tiredly.

"Why would she say that?"

"How would I know? She wouldn't talk past that." he asks exasperated.

"Did you talk about babies? Maybe, if you had a baby then things would change. Babies bring in a lot of changes." Rithvik advices him.

He gives Rithvik an exasperated look.

"What?" Rithvik asks shocked.

"We have to at least sleep in the same room for that, right?" he asks him irately.

"What?" Rithvik shouts in shock.

"What?"

"You two have no physical relation?" Rithvik asks shocked.

He shakes his head tired. He had needed to talk to someone about his married problems and Rithvik was his best friend and confidante.

"Oh!"

He closes his head tired and a little relaxed having passed his headache to his best friend for a few minutes.

"Did you try to get close to her physically?"

"No. she is so reserved with me." he says exasperated.

"Oh my!" Rithvik suddenly says grinning.

"What?"

"In 6 months you are going to be 30, right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"A 30 years old virgin!" Rithvik chuckles.

"Shut up!" he snaps at him.

"Mr. I-will-wait-for-marriage, now see what it has got you." Rithvik teases him.

"I don't regret it."

"I don't remember your wife much… is she hot?"

"Damn." he sighs remembering her.

Rithvik starts chuckling softly.

"What is so funny?" he snaps at him.

"Cold showers… huh?"

He furiously looks at Rithvik then giving up he says, "I can't sleep at night."

Rithvik chuckles.

"We won't talk about that… tell me what should I do? I want to make this marriage work but she is so…" he says helplessly.

"Hmmm" Rithvik hums as he thought what possible way could help them and then asks, "Why don't you try with s*x?"

"What?" hr asks shocked.

"Don't act so shocked… marriages works on many things… at times, to build the base you need to start with physical relation."

"What are you saying? She doesn't love me."

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"But you want to bed her."

"She is my wife." He says.

"Right… So start with sex, once you attain physical compatibility work on others."

"But… how? What about the other things?"

" not every marriage starts off with love… the truth is most of the arranged marriages starts of with physical compatibility. We get physical first then develop a deeper bond and love. It is not always like in the movies that you wait to fall in love to consummate your relation." Rithvik tells him.

"It's not?"

"No… a marriage is just as complex as humans… there are no set rules on how you make it work. You tried other things, now try the physical relation."

As he came out of the shower, he had made up his mind and he calls up his assistant to book flight tickets for her and him. They were going to take a trip and maybe a change in surroundings would help them along.

He comes out of his bedroom to find that she had already kept his tea on the dining table. Oh God! He could predict that in exactly 7 seconds She would be hurrying out with biscuits for him.

And just like that, She hurries out with biscuits and seeing him she says, "Tea is ready."

He pulls up a chair and sits, and She sits opposite to him, not because she wanted to because he would ask her to sit, and he knew that also.

He sips on the tea and mentally flinches, she still hasn't learned to make tea the way he liked it but then she never knew that he liked his tea with less milk and cardamom.

"I have an office trip coming up." he tells her.

She nods her head in reply.

"I want you to come with me."

And for the first time in his life, he saw her composure slip, "Me? Why me?" She asks in panic.

"Because I want you to come with me." he replies with a shrug as simple as that.

"I won't be comfortable." she tells him getting back to her reserved mode.

"I'll be with you the whole time." he says knowing too well that the whole not comfortable for her meant Him...

"Why?" She asks.

"What why?"

"Why suddenly you want me to come?"

He shrugs in reply as he got up and walked off, having completely finished the tea.

"Flight is at 5:00 pm."

"Where are we going?"

"Goa."

They walk into the honeymoon suite the next night after dinner. He had waited for the very last required moment to bring her to the room because he didn't want her to panic. She looks around the room in shock seeing the room decorated for as in a wedding night and then turns to look at him with eyes wide in panic.

He gently locks the door and turns to look at her. Her face was filled with questions. That was the most emotion he had seen on her face in this one year.

"I lied." he tells her as he gently walked towards the table and took the champagne bottle. He turns to look at her and realizes that she hadn't taken her eyes off him, he opens the champagne bottle and gently pours into two champagne flutes. "I brought you here for our honeymoon."

He watches as the confusion turned to panic and she going completely pale as he walked towards her. "I am tired of the way how our life is ,_( her name). I want this marriage to work."

"A friend suggested s*x is a very good first step." he tells her very softly and very carefully.

She stops breathing as her mouth drops open slightly.

"Don't think too much. Let's just dive in and take that first step." he tells her.

And in the one year of marriage, for the first time, She addressed him by his name, "_…."

"Have this. It will help you calm your nerves." he suggests as he passed the flute to her. She looks at the champagne in panic.

"No…"

"For one year we have been living in that house like strangers. I am sick of that. When I married you, I had every intention of making this marriage work. I don't know what happened between my brother and you that he left without giving us a reason. Whatever it is, it is long over. I am your present and future. Stop fighting the truth _." he tells her.

She starts breathing faster as her panic increased, "Water… I want water." she tells him.

"Have this." he says offering her the champagne.

"Water."

"This." he insists. "It will help you calm down."

She takes it and gulps it down shocking him completely then she takes the other one he was holding and gulps that down.

"Easy… easy."

"I want to tell you something." She starts.

"No." he stops her. "I don't want to hear anything."

"I want to tell you why your brother…"

"Sshhh." he gently keeps his finger on her lips, "He has no place in our marriage. Today is for just us,"

She looks at him dumbstruck hearing that. He moves towards her to kiss her lips when she turns around and moves towards the window. "_ I have to…" and she stops in shock as she feels him moving her hair aside from her back and then sensations she had never experienced in her life burst in her when she felt his lips on her lower neck and shoulder blades. His cold lips and hot breath, and the tingling effect his kisses were causing in her body wanted her to curl up in passion. He gently turns her around and as he kissed her neck, he gently pleads her, "Give us a chance, _"

She without anymore complaints leans on him as he presses his lips on her's. He unhooks of the pallu of her Saree, it falls apart and he nibbles her sensitive skin there. The warmth increased as he made her lay on the bed and came over her. Today he was going to mark her his!..

She didn't know whether it was the champagne, his touch, his kisses, his words or the way his eyes were pleading her that she gave in. They stared at one another as he pushed in a little deeper, nudging slowly, slowly…Her eyes widened, and she inhaled roughly as he entered her again. He immediately froze, steadying her with a hand to her hip, ensuring that neither of them moved.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart,' he crooned. He moved his hand to her face and began stroking her. 'That's the worst of it, I promise. Are you all right?' He scanned her face eagerly for any signs of tears.

But there weren't any. It wasn't as painful as she thought it might be. It wasn't completely comfortable either, but the sensation of having him inside her, the emotions she saw on his face, in his eyes, distracted her from the twinges inside…it was almost too much.

She wanted more. More of him. More of this and them… She wanted to see him come apart above her and know that they had done this together. She wanted to find their own beautiful rhythm. The music swirled and rose about them, a tempting pace she was eager to match. She smiled, and he felt her smile travel all the way to his heart, allaying his worries. Without breaking eye contact, he began to move in and out maddeningly slowly.

She blinked rapidly at the feel of him inside her. Her hands slid down the tensing muscles in his back to his behind, smoothing over his curves and feeling his rhythmic thrusting beneath her touch. He balanced himself on one elbow, tracing sensual patterns up and down her ribs and over her shoulder. She was magnificent: her long, dark hair spread out across the white pillow, her brown eyes full and deep, locked on his, and her mouth, red and open, as she began to groan with every thrust.

He moved a hand to splay his long fingers across her ass, guiding and moving her, but following a gentle pace. He had waited so long. She watched his eyebrows come together and his teeth clamp down on his lower lip. They were moving, moving, not fast but with determination, the synchronized connection of two lovers who would not look away.

She saw so many emotions in his eyes: love, concern, passion, adoration, erotic desire… He looked at her as if she was the only woman on earth, as if there was nothing else in their private universe but the two of them and the sensual music that floated in the air as he made love to her, punctuated as it was by the noises escaping their chests.

She heard herself moan and pant, casting aside any embarrassment at hearing s*x sounds fly unbidden from her throat. He loved her cries and they spurred him on, arousing him even more, as if that were possible. He reached in between them, and as his speed increased, he began to pet her in time to his thrusts. Her tightened grip on his ass indicated her pleasure, as she fought to keep her eyes open,

"Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come" the intensity of his voce matched his expression.

Her eyes grew wide, and she cried out as he sped. She tightened like a knot pulled just too tight and suddenly, gloriously fell.

Erotic whispers and murmured adorations filled her ears. He had not cursed. She was far too distracted to focus on this surprising fact. She could not know that he was a vocal lover who groaned and shouted expletives to match his urges and satisfactions. But in this space, sacred or otherwise, his spontaneous utterances had been clean and pure.

She was lost in her thoughts as she looked outside their window watching the waves when she hears him walking up. She stiffens realizing that he was awake but resists turning back and looking at him. She could hear him moving around but she remains still. She knew, she had to face him but she didn't have the courage to do that. She couldn't, because at the end of the day, she was truly a coward.

She stiffens in shock when he hugs her from behind and gently whispers to her ears, "Happy Wedding Anniversary."

She turns to look at him in shock, eyes wide hearing him, this is not what she had expected to hear from him.

"I know, you might have forgot… but still… today is your day. You can decide how we are going to spend our first wedding anniversary." he says as he gently caressed her hair. When she remained silent, he asks her, "Do you want to go to beach, shopping, site seeing?" then with a s*xy smile he asks as he nibbled her ears, "spend the day in bed?"

She turns to look at him not knowing how to talk to him or behave with him. seeing her hesitating, he turns around and walks to his bag, "I got a present for you. come here." She automatically walks towards him as he picks out a gift wrapped box. He offers it to her with a smile. She takes it from him as she looked at him wondering if he was for real. "Open it." he tells her smiling.

She turns to look at the box in her hand and then she looks at him.

"Open." he says with an excited smile.

She gently keeps the box on the bed and asks him as she looked at the box on the bed, "Why aren't you asking me anything?"

The smile drops from his face and he turns around as he ran his hand through his hair agitatedly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to." She tells him as she looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I said I don't want to." he tells her sternly.

"I want to!"

He looks at her furiously and then asks, "You want to talk about it? Okay, let's talk. I never had s*x with anyone because I wanted to wait till marriage and I expected that from my wife. But you were not a virgin. I couldn't sleep last night because I felt betrayed!" he says furiously.

She closes her eyes in tears.

"But you never wanted to marry me. I was forced on you as you were on me." he says in a gentle tone. "I didn't know what I should do or what I wanted from this marriage any more. I was angry and furious. I felt robbed. I kept thinking why this had to happen to me. then I don't know how, but I started asking myself why it mattered if I was not the first man to touch you when I know that in the last one year, when you didn't know me or care for this marriage, you had remained faithful and loyal to me and this marriage. So did it really matter if there was someone else in your life before me? And I realized that it didn't matter because I trust you to be loyal and faithful to me."

She looks at him in shock as tears fell from her eyes.

"_, I have made my peace with it but I don't want to talk about it." he tells her helplessly.

"But I want to talk about it." She pleads him.

Then she sees the helpless look come over his face and finally he giving in as he turned away closing his eyes in pain, letting her unburden herself on him. He was willing to take pain upon himself for her. No one had shown her this much kindness ever. And in that moment she irrevocably fell in love with her husband.

"Your brother… when the proposal had come and he had come to meet me, he had casually told me that he have had affairs, flings and one night stands… I thought my past wouldn't be a problem for him but I didn't have the courage to tell him then. But I couldn't marry him before telling him truth and I told him on the day of the wedding. He said he didn't want to marry a fallen girl like me." She tells him.

He flinches hearing that, his brother had no right doing that to her. He remembers how She had said that she was not good enough for his brother and that is why he left. He was ashamed to say that he was his brother, that hypocrite who had made her feel she was not good enough was still partying somewhere in Vegas, the last they had heard of him.

When he remained silent She tells him, "There was this guy in our locality. He was so cute and charming, every girl was behind him. I was just 17 years old then."

He swallows hard hearing that, he didn't want to know, it was a strange thing, he didn't love her, he didn't know her enough to love her but still he couldn't hear of the other man in her life.

When she remained silent, he curiously turns to look at her wondering if she had finished telling him what she wanted to tell him but she had been waiting for him to look at her, with tears in her eyes she whispers to him in a heartbreaking voice, "He said he loved me."

His heart stops beating seeing the raw pain on her face. Her pain touched him like nothing has ever touched him. In that moment he fell in love with her.

"Do you still love him?" he asks her softly knowing his very life depended on her answer.

She shakes her head in negative, "I trusted him. I gave him what was yours" she tells him as she broke out into sobs.

In two strides he was next to her and he cups her face and tells her, "It doesn't matter, _. You are mine now as I am yours, and that is all that matters. He is long gone from your life. You are mine as pure as one can be."

She breaking out into loud sobs hugs him and says, "I don't know whether I loved him or not. Now, I know that I love you."

"I love you, _." he says hugging her as he cried silently with her, washing away all their pains and past.

So, that's it guys... ! Do tell me how was it. One more thing, I will be replying to all your comments and queries in the review section itself... So do check it after you review.

Till then enjoy and take care... Bye


End file.
